Life without you
by ILUVGJA
Summary: Kagome's grandfather forbids her from going to see Inuyasha. So she runs away to the feudal era forever and does something that see will regret forever.
1. Life Without you

It was a cold dark day in Tokyo, Japan, Kagome Higurashi had gone home for the weekend to get more Ramen noodles, and treats for her friends.

"Ah… Kagome I haven't seen you in a long while not since you ran off to that feudal era to see that Inuyasha fellow. You know how much I don't like him."

"BUT…."

"No but's young lady you should stay here. And if fact I will seal the well to make sure you can't go back and I will use my special spells."

"BUT…."

"No but's go to your room and unpack your things NOW!"

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM HIM! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Now young lady, I…"

But before he could finish his sentence Kagome ran inside of the building were the well resides and locks the door.

"HAH let's see you try to keep me away from him now!"

Kagome rushes into the bone-eaters well and lands in the feudal era.

"Kagome, I thought that you wouldn't be back for the next two days."

"No Shippo I had to come back."

"Why Kagome?"

"Well actually Sango I don't want to tell anyone except Inuyasha."

"Why me Kagome? And what's wrong?

**_It might have just been me that day but Inuyasha actually seemed like he cared about me and my feelings. Maybe he wasn't as big of a jerk as everyone thinks he is._**


	2. What have I done?

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters I probably should have cleared that up in the first chapter. But whatever don't hold it against me. So yeah the chapters get better the first is kinda dull but hey just read on and tell me what you think.

"Inuyasha can we go talk?"

"Sure Kagome where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere very private."

"Okay Kagome if you want, we can go to the big tree just outside the village and talk in the branches."

"That sounds great let's go."

Kagome and Inuyasha walk to the tree chatting.

"Sango..."

"Yeah Miroku."

"Did you notice the looks Kagome was giving Inuyasha?"

"No, why you're not thinking of spying on them are you."

"Just a peek can't hurt I mean don't you want to know why they have to be so private."

"It's none of your business Miroku."

"Keep out of this Shippo you wouldn't understand it at your age."

"Miroku…"

"I'm going whether you think I should or not."

Miroku slinks off after Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome what's going on why are you back so soon?"

"Well Inuyasha I'm not allowed to see you anymore."

"WHAT WHY!?"

"Because my grandpa doesn't like you."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME WHAT DOES GRAMPS NOT LIKE ABOUT ME?"

"I don't know he just told me I was never allowed to see you again."

"Well Kagome you can stay here as long as you want I'll never let anything get you ever."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the tree starring at the stars.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah Kagome."

"Have you ever felt the way about someone else as you did about Kikyo?"

"Yeah you but why."

"Inuyasha do you want to take our relationship to the next level?"

"You mean….?"

"Yes," Kagome whispered. "Right here, right now."

After messing around for a few minutes Kagome falls out of the tree and Inuyasha isn't far behind.

Miroku's eyes got as big as the shikon jewel itself when he saw this, he ran back to the village to tell Sango.

"Sango I have to tell you something!"

"Miroku I really don't want to hear it."

"I want to here it! I want to here it!"

"No Shippo, you're not old enough."  
After Miroku whispers in Sango's ear about everything he saw her eyes got wider than his had.

After a few hours Kagome and Inuyasha didn't show up so Sango, Miroku, and Shippo decided to pitch camp. Even in his sleep Miroku still managed to grab Sango's butt, yet tonight she didn't care she actually kind of enjoyed it.

Out at the tree after Kagome and Inuyasha had finished their late night "talk" she sat alone leaning on the base of the tree to herself.

_**What have I done? Why did I push Inuyasha to do something he didn't want to I know he wasn't ready I mean sure he's really like 67, but inside he's still 17. What if he sends me back what if Grandpa finds out what I did in the feudal era.**_

And on a lonely branch of the tree Inuyasha thought…

**_What have I done? Why did I push Kagome to do something she wasn't ready for? She's only 15, and she lost it all to me tonight what have I done? What choice do I have but to send her back to her own time? She couldn't live here with me forever, but what about the promise I made to her. What if her Grandpa finds out he'll hate me even more. WHAT IF KIKYO FINDS OUT!_**


	3. Why do I keep doing this?

Disclaimer-I own none of these characters.

Please Review this is my first story!!!

By the time Kagome had awoke Inuyasha had already headed to the village.

_**Why? Why? Why me?**_

But she prepared herself for the worst as she headed towards the village.

_**What if Inuyasha will never speak to me again, what if the gang finds out? No doubt they'll think I'm a total SLUT.**_

She thought as she walked and every thought got worse and worse.

**_What if I'm Preg...? NO I can't be, but he didn't use any…! NO! I can't be pregnant and that's final!_**

She was so lost in thought she didn't see Koga pop out at her.

"HI Kagome so why aren't you with the Mutt?"

"Koga I'm so not in the mood and if you don't back off I will hit you so hard in the mouth it'll wake up your dentist!"

"What's a dentist?"

"Forget it just leave me alone!"

"But I would never leave a lady in distress with no one to care for her."

By this time Kagome's eyes had become blood red, and her body well… use your imagination.

"I SAID TO BACK OFF YOU DIRT BAG!"

"OOHHHHHHH I like 'em feisty."

"Koga I swear if you even think about touching me I will Kill you in the most inhumane way possible NOW STEP OFF LOSER!"

"Don't worry baby I'll be back for you."

After Koga quickly grabbed her butt he ran off before he could get hit on his head.

"God He's such a LOSER!"

"HI KAGOME!"

"AHHHHH. Oh it's only you Sango you scared me."

"So Kagome can you tell me what you and Inuyasha talked about last night? He came to this village and he wouldn't talk to anyone, then when he headed off all he said was that he was going to think and Shippo earned himself a bonk on the head for asking why."

"Sango I wish that I could tell you, I REALLY do. But I just can't yet you would never want to talk to me again."

"doubt it."

"What do you mean Sango?"  
"Miroku went and spied on you last night me and Shippo told him it was none of his business, but he just wouldn't listen and went anyways and then he came back and told me even though I didn't want to know. I'm real sorry Kagome I hope that your not mad at me I didn't want to know unless it was from you."

"Don't be silly Sango." She said blushing. "I've got something to say to Miroku though. Can you tell me where that pervert is?"

"I believe the term you are looking for is lecher, and he's off taking a bath I say we go throw rocks at him."

"Sango I'm not going to throw rocks at him but he's gonna be in pain when I get back."

"Okay you go have fun now he told me that he was going to the big lake behind that rock over there."

"Why would he tell you where?"  
"He wanted me to come with well I've got to go cook dinner so I'll see you when your done."

Kagome when off to find Miroku. When she made it there she acted like she had no clue of what Miroku knows.

"Hi Miroku."

"UHH…HI Kagome, what do you want?"

"Oh I was just going to take a bath here. I guess since your already here I'll take it with you today."

"OKAY!"

"You sound a little to excited Miroku but I like it."

"You do? Well I can definitely please you then."

"You can? Well then Miroku will you father my children?" She said this as she pulled off her shirt and bra."

"HUH!?"

"What Miroku? You act as if you've never seen boobs before."

"uhhh…uhhh…uhhh."

Next she got into the water and swam right up to Miroku.

"I'm done I've got to get out now."

When Miroku got out and rapped his towel around him it stuck out pretty far in the front.

Kagome giggled and blushed

"Miroku."

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Your towel is sticking out in the front."

"OH GOD!"  
She giggled again

But then became very serious

"I know that you know what me and Inuyasha did last night."

"YOU DO, BUT HOW? WHO TOLD YOU?"

"Sango at least I can trust her to not SPY on me when I'm doing personal things and Miroku just so you know what we did wasn't even sopposed to happen it was just on accident. So It's not as much as you think it is and so you also know I'm NOT A SLUT."

"But why where you coming on to me just now?"

"coming on to you why on earth would you think that I was just trying to get you to admit to spying on me you pervert I can't believe that you would sit there and watch that."

"But I just wanted to know what was so big that you couldn't tell the rest of us."

"You want to know what it is? I'm not allowed to see Inuyasha anymore so I ran away to the feudal era. Then he promised to never let anything get me and I guess you saw what came after that you lecher."

"Now go I'm going to take a bath."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked."

"I don't care that was a one chance thing now GO."

Miroku left and Kagome continued with her bath while thinking.

**_I can't believe Miroku spied on me well It's not like it matters they know but I can't believe that Miroku would do that well actually I could but ARRGGG_**

She slipped under the water.

SPLASH

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hi Kagome."

"Inuyasha You scared me."

"Sorry I've been wanting to talk to you alone all day I wanted to apologize for what I pushed you into last night I should have never done that to you."

"Inuyasha I shouldn't have pushed you into it either It wasn't right of me to expect so much of you I didn't even give you time to thing about your answer."

"I enjoyed it but it was wrong of me to go threw with it. Kagome I should have never done that. I shouldn't have promised that I would never let anything hurt you because I did that very thing last night."

"Inu-ya-sha."

"Ka-go-me."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and she gracefully feel into his arms.  
**_I know this is wrong I shouldn't be doing this with Inuyasha but it feel so right his body is perfect he's so warm in this freezing cold water. I can't help myself._**

They began kissing and they slowly slipped underneath the water and bubbles came up to the surface. After a while they headed back to the village Kagome's clothes were soaking wet so Inuyasha gave her his kimono and he went with nothing. When they got to the village and Sango and Miroku saw them Miroku ran inside to grab him some clothes and Sango blushed and giggled.

Upcoming chapters Sango develops a thing for Inuyasha and Kikyo find out so there will be a lot of drama in the next couple chapters and the suspense only builds.


	4. I'll always love you

Sorry for not updating guys I've been super busy sorry I'll be updating for like two days but then I'll be gone for like two weeks so please bear with me.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters.

After Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in the village they talked for a while, after everyone had fallen asleep except for Sango.

"**_Uhhh… what's the deal with me? How can I like Miroku AND Inuyasha why do I like Inuyasha he's Kagome's boyfriend. Why, Why, Why me oh I'm such an IDIOT!"_**

Inuyasha's dream

Inuyasha-"Kikyo."

Inuyasha-"Kagome."

Kagome-"You must choose Inuyasha."

Inuyasha-"Must choose what?"

Kikyo-"Between us or be left by both."

Inuyasha-"How can you expect me to choose between the TWO I love?"

Kagome-"Well you had better choose between us."

Kikyo-"Inu-ya-sha, I love you."

Kagome-"Inu-ya-sha I love you more."

Both-"Choose now or die."

End or die

"KIKYO!!!"

"Inuyasha what's wrong is Kikyo here."

"Kagome, you shouldn't be awake at such a time."

"But I heard you scream Kikyo, I was wondering if she was here."

"No Kagome, just go back to sleep."

"Alright, Night Inuyasha I love you."

distractedly "Yeah, Yeah I love you to Kagome."

(Miroku talking in his sleep) "I love you to sweetie. Would you consider bearing my children?"

"Ewww Miroku your sick…"

"Get up you lecher."

"Waz that?"

"What were you dreaming about monk?"

"Why Inuyasha why do you want to know?"

"Because you were talking about people bearing your children Sicko."

"Well all I remember is that I saw a beautiful girl and I heard her voice… it sounded like Kagome's voice. Wait it was Kagome."

"If you ever touch me you lecher I will hurt you."

"Oh yeah well I'll kill you!"

"Inuyasha I didn't know you were that defensive of me."

"It's just because I don't think that Miroku should touch you it's nothing."

"**_Uhh…sure he'll be all sweet and lovey when your alone but the moment that someone comes along he's the same stupid arrogant jerk." _**(P.S. that one's for you William)

"Inuyasha I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay Kagome can I go with you?"  
"Sure Inuyasha I would love if you came with me."

Inuyasha and Kagome headed to their favorite tree to talk again.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah Kagome?"  
"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"Why did you lie to me earlier when you screamed Kikyo?"

"I wasn't lying."

"Inuyasha, tell me was Kikyo there?"

"No she wasn't."

"Was she in your dream?"

"Kagome…"  
"Was she?"

"Yes Kagome she was."

"What was it about Inuyasha?"

"Kagome does this really matter?"

"IT DOES TO ME! NOW TELL ME INUYASHA!"

"Alright Kagome you and her were forcing me to choose who I loved."

"Who did you choose?"

"Kagome…"

"Tell me Inuyasha."

"I chose her."

"What did you say?"

"I chose her, I chose Kikyo."

"B-b-b-but why Inuyasha?"

"I don't know I just did for some reason I can't explain it.'

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Goodbye Inuyasha we're just not meant to be.'

"But Kagome I didn't mean it I promise I will never choose Kikyo over you again."

"Inuyasha, I want you to be happy…I want you to smile a lot…I don't know what I can do for you…but I'll always be by your side."

"Kagome you don't mean that."

"Yes I do good-bye Inuyasha maybe we'll see each other again someday."

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha, We're just not meant to be I'll see you again someday, hopefully someday soon. I'll always love you."

"Kagome…I'll always love you to."

Kagome walks away into the rising sun and Inuyasha stared with a tear running down his check and onto his kimono.


	5. I need you

Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters.

After Kagome left Inuyasha moped around the village for weeks finally Sangohad had enough of his attitude.

"Inuyasha."

"yeah sango?"

"Quit moping and do something."

"how can you expect me to do something other than mope when I just lost the love of my life? how would you feel if you lost miroku?"

"I DO NOT LOVE MIROKU! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"if you could see the way you and him look at each other you would understand."

"THERE IS NO USE TALKING TO YOU, YOU ARE TO FAR GONE."

"that's not fait sango.

"Yes it is Inuyasha, you chose Kikyo over Kagome that's why she left because you chose someone else over her."

"but it was just a dream. i-i-it didn't mean anything."

"I know that Inuyasha, but Kagome doesn't. Inuyasha things can never go back the way they were, no matter how much you want them to."

"sango…"

"Inuyasha it can't be fixed, you can't wish it back, and you can magic it back so don't even think of trying to use the shikon jewel."

"that's no fair."

"Inuyasha you know you can't the only way to fix this is to find her."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At the Bone-Eater's well

"**_I guess I should go back to the present, grandpa will kill me, but I can't stay here with Inuyasha."_**

She goes to jump into the well.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome spins around looking at Inuyasha.

"Inu-ya-sha, w-w-why are you c-c-crying?"

"Because I relised I love you, not Kikyo. Kagome it was a dream I didn't mean it I'm just having trouble letting go of her memory I fell in love with you because you reminded me of her, and now she reminds me of you."

"Inuyasha that's sweet. Here I want you to have this."

She held out the locket for him to take.

"What's that?"

"It's a locket it has a picture of me and you in it."

"Why would I want something like that?"  
"Just take it."

She put it around his neck.

"Promise me you won't take it off Inuyasha."

"Why shouldn't I?"  
"Promise me okay."

"No I'm not going to wear the stupid thing."

"Fine have it your way you jerk; now I have to go to my own time."

"Why I promised I would always protect you, never let anything get you. And I meant it I won't ever as long as you stay with me. Kagome I don't want you to go that's why I came to find you, I can't live without you."

"I have to make amends with grandpa I will be back, I promise."

"_**What ever it takes Inuyasha, I will never leave you again."**_

Kagome jumped into the well and landed in her own time.

"**_It feels so good to be back home I hope grandpa doesn't disown me for what I did."_**

She headed towards her home.

Shortly she arrived and pulled open the door.

"Hi everybody, Sota, Mom, Grandpa."

?-"Hi Kagome."


	6. With you forever, till the days of my de...

_Chapter 6Kagome and InuyashaWith you forever, till the days of my death._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"_May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind always be at your back, May the sun shine warm upon your face, and the rains fall soft upon your fields, and until we meet again my love…"_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

"_Hojo? What are you doing at my house?"_

"_Well uhh...You haven't been at school for over a year, and I was just coming to see if you were still alive."_

"_Have I been away that long? It couldn't be I; I haven't spent that much time with Inuyasha have I?" _Kagome silently recalled all that had happened before she came back to the present. "_All the times we sat under that tree, talking and laughing, doing things that aut not to be mentioned."_ Kagome also thought about that one night. "Well it was fun…WHAT BAD, BAD, BAD KAGOME don't think that."

"Uhh…Kagome are you still there?"

"Huh? OH yeah I'm here Hojo."

"So would you like to go to the movies on Friday?"

"Yeah that would be nice Hojo. Why don't you go home and I'll call you later."

Kagome swiftly pushed Hojo out of the door. Then slams it in his face.

"But I never gave kagome my phone number."

"_Finally got rid of that loser, uhh…I don't know how much more of him I can take."_

Kagome ran up to her room before her mom. Grandpa, or Sota could say anything. Flinging open her door, she quickly ran in and attempted to jump on her bed only to be stopped in mid-jump.

"INUYASHA HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?"

"Uhh…window duh. Man you do need to come home your completely useless."

"Thanks for making me feel loved. You're so thoughtful, kind, and sweet."

"Shut up."

"Oh and don't forget such a man of words, a real Charles Dickens."

"A real who?"

"Forget it your just to stupid."

"Fine you know what forget it I was going to give this to you, but never mind. I guess I'll see you in a couple years."

Inuyasha dropped a crudely wrapped gift, and a poorly folded note on kagome's bed, then jumped out the window on to the roof, and disappeared into the shrine.

"_Hmm…what's this?" A valentine's gift?"_

She carefully unwrapped the paper.

Giggle

"_This is just like him. So rough and jagged but still sweet all the same."_

**The message**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome,

I understand why you want to go back. I know how you feel (I think). I have thought a lot about what we did. And I know it wasn't right for me to do that to you. It wasn't ever truly your choice, it was all about me and I made the wrong decision. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. I didn't ever mean to do anything with you, until maybe later when we're older. PLEASE DON'T YELL SIT AT ME! I never meant for things to go that far. I just want to let you know that I love you Kagome and I always will no matter what happens to us, even if we never see each other again. I will never forget you my love, long as I shall live.

Love Always,

Inuyasha

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She slowly unwrapped the gift.

"_Poorly wrapped but sweet all the same."_

"It's Inuyasha's kimono."

Kagome unfolded the kimono, and a golden object fell onto the floor.

"_It's a locket."_

Kagome slowly opened the locket to find a picture of Inuyasha on one side and a note on the other.

"May your life be filled with all the special magic, from this special time of year. Kagome don't forget me."

"I could never forget you Inuyasha even if I wanted to. I shall love you to my days of death."

Kagome picks up a black box from her desk and withdraws a dagger.

"Which could be sooner than I thought."

She placed the dagger over her chest, and drove it into her own body swift and without remorse.


	7. Don't worry I'll be there

Chapter 7Kagome and InuyashaDon't worry I'll be there

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tears of sadness overflow in my heart and set me a sail on a sea of loneliness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha had creep back from the shrine to sit on the roof and watch Kagome. He arrived just in time to see Kagome pick up the dagger.

"KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME!"

Kagome stopped with the point of the dagger piercing her skin.

"Inu-ya-sha w-w-w-why are you here you were supposed to leave."

Inuyasha jumps into Kagome's room and picked her up off of her bed.

"Why are you doing this Kagome?"

"Inuyasha I can't deal with what we did. And I felt so bad about the way I treated you, especially after you gave me those gifts."

"That's no reason to kill your self."

"I-I-I know Inuyasha but I just couldn't deal with myself."

"Kagome you need to come back to the feudal era with me."

"No I need to stay here for a little while, but I'll come back in a couple of days."

"You promise me you'll be back soon Kagome?"  
"Yes I'll see you soon now go I need to change clothes."

Inuyasha slowly lifted one of his dark brown eyebrows at Kagome while on of his silver haired ears twitched happily.  
"Inuyasha. SIT!"

"Kagome, what was that for."

"Go boy. Come on get go back home to Sango and Miroku."

"Fine what ever I'll go."

Inuyasha jumped out of Kagome's window and on to the light brown roof. He quickly hopped from roof top to roof top until he reached the well building and he jumping inside and fell down the well.

(Kagome shook her head) "When will Inuyasha learn?"

"_Just to be safe, I'll shut my window you never know if he'll be a peeping' tom."_

Kagome shut her window just as a breeze caught her purple curtains and sent all of her papers on her desk flying around her room."

"Uhh…now I have to pick up all of these stupid papers!"

She picked up all of the paper and sat them on her desk.

"There now I need to change."

She looked down and noticed her white shirt was stained with blood.

"Okay and maybe I'll get a bandage."

Kagome walked over to her first aid box and got out some gauze and rapped it around her chest. Then she changed into her pink cat shirt, and a baby blue skirt.

"After I get some goodies I'll head back to the feudal era."

She headed back downstairs, and walked into the kitchen to get some goodies and ran into Sota.

"BIG SISTER YOU'RE BACK!"

"Uh-huh."

"Where have you been these past 6 months?"

"_SIX MONTHS THERE IS NO WAY I'VE BEEN GONE 6 MONTHS?"_

"Sota really have I been gone for 6 months?"  
While eating a popsicle "Yeah and mom and grandpa have been worried sick about you."

"Okay Sota well where are they and I'll go tell them I'm here."

"You'd better not let grandpa see you."

"Why not Sota?"

"Because he knows where you went and he's mad, but he won't tell me where you were. Where were you?"

"Two questions. 1. Why does it bother him I was with Inuyasha? And 2. Why won't he tell, you it's not that big of a secret"

"YOU WERE WITH INUYASHA!"

"Quite Sota, don't let grandpa hear you, remember it'll be your funeral if you do little bro."

"I'm sorry Kagome but you know how much he hates Inuyasha oh man if he finds you it won't be my funeral it'll be yours."

"Well then Sota let's not let grandpa see me. Why don 't you go and distract him while I run in the kitchen to get some treats."

"Fine."

Sota walked into the living room to pester his grandfather so that Kagome could sneak the entire refrigerator into her back pack.

"You know maybe I'll have just a little fun with grandpa."

She ran into the living room and screamed…

"HI EVERYONE I'M OFF TO SEE INUYASHA AGAIN AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME."  
The see ran out the front door to the bone eaters well.

"_I'm so gonna be dead when I get back home."_

She arrived at the bone eaters well just in time to see Inuyasha crawling back out of it.

"Inuyasha you've got some explaining to do."

He sat on the ledge of the well looking at her with his ears cocked and his amber eyes starring blankly.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

He still sat there with that blank, expressionless stare. Kagome waved her hand in front of his face but he just sat there doing nothing, thinking nothing, seeing nothing.

"_What is the deal with Inuyasha? He's not even starring at ME."_

Inuyasha continued with his blank stare. Suddenly he snapped out of it.

"What am I doing here?"

"Strange that's what I was going to ask you Inuyasha."

"Phff." Inuyasha waves his hand at Kagome uncaring. He quickly checks his surroundings. "_Why am I here I don't remember jumping down the well."_

"Kagome?"  
"Ya Inuyasha, what do you want?"

Just then Inuyasha jumps on to the ground and starts sniffing all around the shrine. He jumps on the well then the walls then the well again. He continues with the same motions for a couple of minutes. sniff, sniff, sniff Inuyasha grabs Kagome and starts to sniff her to. She pushes him off, but he is persistent and pushes her on the ground and continues with his sniffing.

"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"You don't smell that?"

"NO YOU LUNATIC I DON'T!"

"Oh well let's go back to the feudal era."

He jumps into the well blushing and ashamed. _"I can't believe I did that oh I'm so stupid she must think I'm the biggest jerk on earth in past or present. WHAT IF SHE GOES TO KOGA AFTER WHAT I DID?" _Kagome jumped into the well after Inuyasha after they emerged on the other side Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Just apologizing for what happened at the shrine."

"It's okay Inuyasha I forgive you for knocking me over."

"WHAT I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT KNOCKING YOU OVER! I MEANT THAT I WAS SORRY YOU COULDN'T SMELL THE STENCH OF NARAKU I DON'T CARE THAT I KNOCKED YOU OVER!"

"INUYASHA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU IS THAT ALL YOU ARE APPOLOGIZING FOR?"

"What else do I have to apologize for?"

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK FORGET IT I'M LEAVING!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO YOU CAN'T POSSIBLE BE GOING BACK TO THE PRESENT, YOU WON'T BE WELCOME THERE!

"WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO THE PRESENT INUYASHA?  
Kagome ran into the forest and collapsed by the tree where Inuyasha had been pinned. She started crying and continued to cry until a voice was heard behind her.

"**_W-Why does Inuyasha always do this to be I wish that he would be compassionate. I wish he couldn't be a JERK! WHY IS INUYASHA SUCH A JERK?"_**

****Just then a strange, but soothing voice was heard from the trees behind her.

"He wasn't always like this."

"What are you and what do you want with me?"

The strange figure emerges from the trees a strange light engulfs her, the white sleeves reach across a brown bow, her red pants reach past her ankles, and her black hair is tied with a white ribbon behind her head with two stands falling out.

"My name is Kikyo and I once knew Inuyasha."

"Oh my name is Kagome."

"I know who you are."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I just know Kagome but as I said earlier I once knew Inuyasha."

"How did you know Inuyasha and was he just as big as a jerk?"

"I once thought that he was the sweetest hanyo alive but I soon found out that I was wrong. You see that tree there?"

Kikyo pointed to the tree where Inuyasha had been pinned for 50 years.

"Yes I know that tree Kikyo that's the tree where I found Inuyasha for the first time and released him from it some how."

Kikyo hung her head and looked at the tree with a deep sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kikyo did I offend you some how?"

Kikyo walked past Kagome and stood closer to the tree. Starring, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and the deep sadness in her face became more visible.

"No Kagome that tree, that very tree, I pinned Inuyasha to 50 long years ago."

"You don't look very old Kikyo."

Kikyo turned towards Kagome and smiled, but the sadness was still very visible.

"Truly Kagome I am dead. I was brought to life by a witch to do her bidding. My body is made of clay and the bones they dug up from my grave, I was not meant to walk among the living but I can not force myself to leave this world."

"That's so sad Kikyo I'm so sorry."

Kikyo smiled at Kagome again and the sadness was finally gone.

"Kagome go to Inuyasha before you lose him like I did. You love him I can tell don't lose him Kagome I regret losing him every day I walk this Earth just as empty as I was yesterday."

Kikyo disappeared back into the trees. Kagome smiled with the last sight of Kikyo's white shirt.

"_She's right I can't lose Inuyasha I do love him and I couldn't bare to lose him."_

Kagome ran through the forest, towards the village where Inuyasha could be.

"_I WON'T LOSE HIM I CAN'T LOSE HIM!"_

_**  
**  
_


	8. I won't lose you

Chapter 8 Kagome and Inuyasha I won't lose you

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome- I didn't do it.

Inuyasha- yes you did.

Kagome- Inuyasha…

Inuyasha- yeah are you gonna admit you did it?

Kagome- yea I am Inuyasha.

Inuyasha-really you are?

Kagome- NO. INUYASHA SIT

Inuyasha-Everyday in every way I get more and more gullible.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome continued to run towards the village when she saw Inuyasha laying face down in the dirt with a huge gouge on his back. Crimson red blood was pouring from the open wound.

"OH MY GOD INUYASHA!"

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha faster. She used all of her might to get to him but her body seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"Inuyasha, INuyasha, INUyasha, INUYasha, INUYAsha, INUYASHa, INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha lays there motionless. Kagome gets to Inuyasha but he isn't breathing.

"OH INUYASHA I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT YOU! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO INUYASHA! KIKYO WAS RIGHT I'M GOING TO REGRET THIS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Kagome continues to wail uncontrollably. She bends down and kisses Inuyasha on the lips. Just then Inuyasha eyes pop open. He pushes Kagome off of him and jumps into the air so fast you would think his butt was on fire.

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!"

Kagome slowly stands up and wipes the tears from her eyes. Inuyasha attempts to wipes "Kagome germs" from his lips uncontrollably.

"I thought that you were dead Inuyasha and I felt so bad about it."

"phff. Why would you feel bad if I died?"

"Because Inuyasha, I-I-I I love you."

Inuyasha jumps into the farthest branch from Kagome on a tree behind him. His face is full of disgust; His lips curled up at the ends, his right eye twitched, and his ears shook as if with fear.

"Kagome you, you don't mean that. RIGHT?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T MEAN THAT I OPEN MY HEART TO YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?"

Inuyasha starts laughing uncontrollably, and falls out of the tree but keeps going.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? YOU WERE JUST DEAD!"

"I-i-I wasn't dead Kagome I was only pretending to be dead to get back at you for how you acted just cause I didn't apologize."  
Inuyasha continues with his laughing. Kagome unfortunately doesn't find Inuyasha's prank as funny as him. He ebony hair flowed through the air angrily, her chocolate-brown eyes turned blood red, and her nails created deep gouges in her hands.

"HA HA HA HA HA HUH. Kagome what-what 's wrong?"

Kagome grabs Inuyasha by the collar of his haori and pins him up against the tree he had previously fallen out of with his feet dangling.

"MIROKU, SANGO, SHIPPO, KIRARA! HELP ME!"

"Nobody's going to help you Inuyasha."

"Please don't hurt me Kagome it was just a joke."

"Just a joke huh Inuyasha. Oh alright I guess I can forgive you this once."

She calms down and her body returns to normal, she sets Inuyasha down on the ground and he starts kissing her feet.

"Thank you Kagome, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"It's okay Inuyasha get up."

Inuyasha stands up and backs away from Kagome.

"Uhh Kagome how about we don't mention this to anyone."

"Okay Inuyasha."

Inuyasha starts walking away when Kagome stops him.

"Oh Inuyasha" musically

"What do you want wench?"

"Your not getting off that easily."

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

By the time Kagome was done with him there was a hole three times taller than Inuyasha. He raised himself off of the ground in the hole, and stares at Kagome.

"Aren't you gonna help me out?"

"Figure that one out on your own. JERK!"

She walks off towards the huts where they sleep, and leaves Inuyasha completely dumbfounded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Cliffy for chapters to come-

Meronku- Kagome will you bere my children?

Kagome- Yes I will Miroku.

Sango- But what about Inuyasha?

Inuyasha walks up and keels in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha- Kagome will you marry me?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	9. That One Word

Chapter 9 That one word Kagome and Inuyasha

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Courage is contagious.  
When a brave man takes a stand,

The spin of others are often stiffened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome arrives at the village and sees Sango standing in front of Miroku he is on his knees and has her right had clasped in his.

"Sango."

"Yes Miroku."

"Will you, will you, I don't know how to ask this."

Kagome stands behind a tree watching with her mouth hanging open.

"**_He's gonna ask Sango to marry him. Oh I hope she says yes we all know they're in love with each other. Except Inuyasha, _**She says with disgust **_He's clueless."_**

"Miroku what are you going to ask me?"

"Sango will you bear my children?"

She gets a taken aback look on her face, then hits Miroku across his head with her hand and leaves a huge whelp.

"Once a lecher Miroku always a lecher."

She walks off angrily. Kagome walks out of the tree laughing.

"Miroku your such an idiot. I though you were gonna ask her to marry you. Asking her to marry you now that would have been romantic she likes you ya know.

Inuyasha hears them talking and walks towards Kagome.

"**_I love Kagome so much but I just can't express my feelings to her." _**His head hangs low. "**_WAIT I KNOW." _**

****Inuyasha walks up just in time to hear Miroku ask Kagome a question.

"Kagome."

"Yeah Miroku?"

"Kagome will you bear my children?"

Kagome sees Inuyasha walking up.

"**_Maybe I'll have a little fun with Inuyasha."_**

"Of course I'll bear your children Miroku."

Inuyasha's jaws drops.

"NO KAGOME WAIT I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING."

"What Inuyasha?"

He kneels on one knee takes her right hand and holds it firmly in his own.

"Kagome Higurashi will you become Mrs. Kagome Inuyasha?"

"What are you asking me Inuyasha?" She says blushing.

"Kagome Higurashi will you become my wife?"

Kagome pulls her hand away and looks at Inuyasha puzzled.

"Inuyasha, you can't mean what you're saying to me. Can you?"

Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kagome almost in a hateful way.

"I just asked you to be my wife and you reject me like that. I can't believe you."

He walks away from Kagome and towards the woods where the "Tree of Ages" stands. Kagome runs after him.

"INUYASHA WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!"

Inuyasha stops then turns around and gives Kagome a look full of hatred. His lips are thin, his eyebrows lowered over his once amber eyes (they're deep crimson now).

"GO TO HELL! I never want to see your face again."

Kagome stops dead in her tracks a hurt look forms on her face. Her right hand grabs at her now broken heart. She talks with a voice full of pain.

"Inuyasha I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I-I-I-I-I love you Inuyasha. I LOVE YOU!"

Inuyasha's eyes turn back to their original color and his face shows remorse for what he said.

"Kagome, I-I'm so-so-so…"

Then his eyes turn deep crimson, his eyebrows over shadow the crimson eyes, and his ears start twitching uncontrollably.

"NOT SORRY. FORGET WHAT I SAID, I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN KAGOME! NEVER!"

He walks into the forest and walks towards the "Tree of Ages". Kagome tries to head off after him but Miroku grabs her shoulder in order to stop her.

"No Kagome don't. He needs time to think, his mind has been clouded some how probably from rejection go after him in a couple of hours."

"You know Miroku your right I'll go find him later after he's had time to think."

Kagome gets a worried look on her face but it only lasts for a few seconds.

"**_I hope he doesn't hate me I just didn't know what to say he caught me by surprise and then I thought he could have been joking. I want to find him but Miroku's right I should give him time to cool off."_**

"Kagome…"

She snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Miroku.

"Yeah Miroku."

"You know what you said about bearing my children well I thought we could get started."

She rolls her eyes at Miroku.

"1. I was joking, just having a little fun with you and Inuyasha. 2. You had better not let Sango hear you say that."

Miroku gets a puzzled look on his face and places his hand on the back of his head. A drop of sweat rolls down his black hair.

"What could you possibly mean by that Kagome?"

"Everyone knows that you love Sango and we also know she loves you just have to find a way to show her without making her want to kill you."

Miroku raises his left eyebrow far above his eye in interest.

"Really Kagome?"

"Uh-huh Miroku."

"I'm embarrassed to ask you this but can you teach me the ways?"

Kagome smiles and starts jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Of course I'll help you Miroku Don't ever be afraid to ask me if you need help."

Sango pulls open the door of her home and peers outside.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT THERE?"

"Oh we're just hanging out Sango. Right Miroku."

Miroku looks at Kagome and gets the hint.

"Right we were just going to try and find Inuyasha."  
"JUST BE CAREFUL YOU TWO HE SOUNDED LIKE HE WAS IN A FOUL MOOD. MIROKU."

"Yes Sango love of my life?'

"What did you say Miroku?"

"Nothing Sango."

"Oh don't be a lecher; Kagome if he tries anything just hit him on the head."

"Okay thanks Sango. Bye we really need to go."

They walk off as Sango closes her door.

"**_HA they think I don't know what their up to. I can hear them when they're that loud. I'm not stupid."_**

****Sango laughs as she starts cooking dinner.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The scene shifts to Inuyasha. He has found the "Tree of Ages" and is sitting under the branches thinking out loud.

"HOW DARE THAT WENCH I POUR MY HEART OUT TO HER! AND SHE SAYS; "YOU CAN'T MEAN WHAT YOU'RE SAYING TO ME. CAN YOU?"

He says Kagome's quote mockingly. Koga walks up behind him.

"That's a pretty crappy imitation of Kagome mutt."

Inuyasha swings around wildly and lashes out at Koga pinning him onto the ground with his claws on top of his neck.

"DO NOT TEMP ME MANGY WOLF! DO NOT TEMP ME!"

"Hey, hey, hey Inuyasha what happened between you and Kagome you're obviously hurting so I guess I can spend some time helping you through this."

The whole time Inuyasha does not let up on his grip and his claws are piecing Koga's skin on his neck, the blood is slowly staining Inuyasha's claws but he does not care, all he wants now is something or someone (more importantly) to take all of his frustration out on. He growls his next words.

"Why would I want help from a mangy wolf like you?"  
The claws plunge deeper into his throat.

"Inuyasha please don't kill me, please I can help you through your hard time just please don't kill me."

By this time Inuyasha's fingers have been stained blood red by now but he slowly pulls his claws out of Koga's neck. Then gets off of Koga and helps him up. Koga rubs his soar neck continuously.

"Now mutt,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"I mean Inuyasha, what is the problem is there something wrong with Kagome and you?"

"Yeah there is."

"Alright what is it?"

"I asked her to marry me and she rejected me after all the special moments or at least I thought they were special moments we have spent together she rejected me."

Koga sits on the ground cross legged still rubbing his neck.

"Wow Inuyasha that's big news, maybe you should go to her and figure out why she said what she said."

"You know what Koga I think you're right. I will go and find out why she said what she said maybe she thought I was joking."

Inuyasha heads towards the village hoping to see Kagome fully ready to apologize for telling her to "GO TO HELL!" He knew he loved Kagome and would stick around forever just to see her every chance he got. One day Kagome would want to marry him and until that day he would wait, even if it was in vain.

"**_I love you Kagome, I hope you love me to."_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

NEXT CHAPTER

Inuyasha walks into an open field and spots Miroku and Kagome.

"**_What is she doing? Why is she KISSING him?"_**

Kagome and Miroku talking to far away for Inuyasha to hear.

Kagome- Good job Miroku. Follow all of those steps and Sango will be yours in a heart beat.

Miroku- You think so Kagome?

Kagome- Uh-huh

Miroku- You're the best Kagome.

Miroku picks Kagome up and kisses her on the cheek. Inuyasha stands behind a tree watching the whole time.

"**_I can't believe it maybe she doesn't love me. She loves Miroku if I can't live with Kagome then I can't live at all."_**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**NO MORE FOR YOU. You can see the rest in the chapter 10. Will Inuyasha die for real this time? Surely not, but considering the rest of the story he might. So read the rest to find out.**_


	10. INUYASHA

Chapter 10 INUYASHA Kagome and Inuyasha

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When everything

Seems to be going against you,

Remember that the airplane

Takes off against the wind,

Not with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha makes his way out of the forest.

"**_I wonder what Kagome is doing now I bet she's feeling bad for how she treated me. Or maybe she's glad she treated me like that. Oh Kagome, please don't hate me."_**

He walks to the edge of the forest and spots Kagome and Miroku in a valley. The wind is blowing Kagome's ebony hair over Miroku's face as they kiss passionately.

"_**What is she doing? Why is she KISSING him?"**_

Kagome and Miroku stop kissing. They speak to far away for Inuyasha to hear.

"Good job Miroku, follow all of those steps and Sango will be yours in a heart beat."

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh Miroku."

"You're the best Kagome."

Miroku picks Kagome up and kisses her on the cheek. The whole time Inuyasha stands behind a tree watching them.

"**_I-I-I don't believe it. She doesn't love me, she loves Miroku not me. If I can't live with Kagome then I can't go on living."_**

****Inuyasha runs out into the field to grab Kagome. He picks her up off of her feet and kisses her passionately on the lips. Kagome looks startled at first, but then she kisses back. After the two stop kissing Inuyasha sets Kagome down and starts talking to her.

"Kagome, I came to say good-bye forever."

Kagome looks at Inuyasha with a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? Your not going anywhere to find Naraku without me."

Inuyasha kisses her cheek then runs back into the forest. Kagome runs after him with all of her might but the hanyou is to fast.

"Inuyasha. INUYASHA! COME BACK!"

As Inuyasha runs into the forest he unsheathes his Tetsusaiga. He skids to a stop in front of the "Tree of Ages" and waits for Kagome to arrive.

"**_Now all I have to do is wait for Kagome to come and if she won't seal me to the tree then I'll seal myself with the Tetsusaiga." _**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome runs into the opening of the forest. Miroku tries to keep up but in her worry Kagome is much faster than the monk.

"INUYASHA COME BACK!"

She runs farther into the forest but stops abruptly as she spots Inuyasha standing in front of the tree with his sword slung over his shoulder. The light hits him and makes him look almost magical.

"**_Wow Inuyasha looks so cool. And that light makes him look HOT_**!"

"Kagome, it's about time for you to arrive."

"Inuyasha what are you doing here, why are you playing these tricks?"

He drops the Tetsusaiga and takes one step back against the tree.

"Kagome shoot me with your arrow."

Kagome looks at him like he's retarded (which he probably is at this point).

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT TO YOU?"

"Kagome if you don't seal me to this tree then I'll seal myself with the Tetsusaiga."

"Inuyasha you can't possibly be serious."

"But I am Kagome it became clear to me after I saw you kissing Miroku, that you don't love me."

"Inuyasha if I didn't love you then I wouldn't come looking for you."

Inuyasha's head hangs low.

"You don't mean that."

Kagome takes three steps towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha the only reason I came to the feudel era to begin with was to see you. And now I can't wait to see you every time I jump into that well."

She takes another step forward.

"Inuyasha the thought of you keeps me going every day if you died. I would die from sadness."

Inuyasha lifts his head up. And runs towards Kagome.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

They embrace each other and stand under the magical light holding one another hoping that time would stand still.

"Kagome I'll ask you once again. Will you marry me?"

Kagome gazes up at Inuyasha's amber eyes then kisses him on the lips. After the kiss break Kagome looks at him again and says…

"Let that be my answer."

Kagome starts to walk off when Inuyasha grabs her shoulder.

"Where are you going. Kagome don't leave me."

Kagome turns around to Inuyasha.

"Don't worry I'm going to tell mom, grandpa, and Sota.

She laughs and walks out of the forest and runs to the well but gets stopped by Miroku.

"Kagome what happened while you were in there?"

"Miroku I just got myself a husband."

She runs to the well and Inuyasha follows her without her knowing. She arrives at the well and jumps in. Inuyasha comes out from behind a tree and stares lovingly at the inside of the well where Kagome disappeared. Kikyo walks out from behind another tree and holds up her bow towards Inuyasha's back.

"YOU TRAITOR I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME!"

Inuyasha turns around.

"HUH? KIKYO…"

With one swift move she shoots her arrow and it penetrates Inuyasha's chest pinning him to the well.

"DIE INUYASHA! SUFFER THE FATE THAT I SUFFER! I thought you loved me Inuyasha. I was wrong."

Kikyo shoots him again and hits the left side of Inuyasha's chest.

"K-k-kikyo how could you."

Kikyo spins around towards him with a face full of rage.

"Inuyasha it's not hard to kill someone you despise."

She walks away from Inuyasha and disappears into a patch of trees. Inuyasha buckles over and breathes out one last word.

"Ka-go-me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the present Kagome climbs out of the well and falls on the ground.

"My heart it's-it's-it's breaking. INUYASHA!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	11. A Happily Never After

Chapter 11 A Happily Never After Kagome and Inuyasha

**Last time **

In the present Kagome climbs out of the well and falls to the ground.

"My heart it's-it's-it's breaking. INUYASHA!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome gets up and jumps into the well. As she passes the rim of the well she is pushed out of the well by a slightly blue barrier.

"WHAT THE?"  
Kagome jumps again and is pushed out again.

"WHY CAN'T I GET BACK!"

She tries one more time. And is pushed out once again.

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH. INUYASHA!"

Kagome falls to the ground, tears fall from her eyes and a salty smell engulfs her.

"Inu-ya-sha I should have never left you my love. I guess we just weren't meant to be."

Kagome stand up with tears rolling down her cheeks and slowly makes her way to her home. She reaches her home and slides open the first door. Her grandpa turns around and starts yelling at her.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 3 YEARS NO DOUBT WITH THAT INUYASHA FELLOW! I HAD TO TELL THE SCHOOL THAT YOU HAD TO BE HOME SCHOOLED AND YOUR FRIENDS COULDN'T VISIT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO CONTAGIOUS!"

"sorry grandpa."

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"sorry grandpa."

He rushes to hug her.

"Kagome I've missed you. Why did you run away after I told you not to go to the feudal era?"

"because I didn't want to never see Inuyasha again."

"Oh Kagome. You know how much I don't like him. Where were you Kagome?"

"with Inuyasha."

Grandpa takes a step back from Kagome.

"Is that where you have been?"

"yes. I only came back to tell you that Inuyasha asked me to be his wife."

Grandpa gets a horrified look on his face.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI HOW DARE YOU! Wait what did you say?"

A bead of sweat runs down Kagome's hair.

"I uhh… said yes."

"YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO EVER SEE THAT HANYOU AGAIN!"

Kagome gives him a hateful look.

"You don't ever have to worry about that. I can't get through the well."

Kagome's mom overhears the yelling and walks into the room to see what it is about. When she sees Kagome she is overjoyed.

"gasp KAGOME OH MY BABY I'VE MISSED YOU SO!"

Kagome looks up and runs to her mother.

"MOMMA I'VE MISSED YOU TO!"

They hug as they talk.

"Oh Kagome, where have you been for three years?"  
Kagome looks embarrassed.

"With my new husband."

"Oh I see Hojo asked you to marry him."

Kagome gets a strange look on her face.

"Not exactly."

Kagome's mother looks her up and down puzzled.

"Then who Kagome? Who is your new husband?"

"Inuyasha."

"Oh Kagome."

Her mother gives her a bigger hug.

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU TO WOULD END UP TOGETHER!"

Kagome gives her mom a puzzled look.

"**_I thought she would have been furious just like grandpa."_**

"Oh Kagome let's go eat dinner."

Kagome's mom guides Kagome into the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The feudal era**

Inuyasha is slowly dieing because of the arrow wounds.

"_**Damn the arrows I can't get them out. I can't reach them."**_

Sango and Miroku walk towards the well.

"Sango I know I've been a big jerk to you. I don't treat you like I should."

"I know Miroku. Wait…"

"**_I know I'll call out to them."_**

"_**SANGO! MIROKU!"**_

"_**Why-why-why can't I speak? They'll never see me if I can't call out to them."**_

Inuyasha watches Sango and Miroku helplessly.

"Sango…"

"Yes Miroku?"  
"Will you marry me? I love you."

Sango hugs Miroku.

"Miroku you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

"So that's a yes."

"No Miroku that's a hell yes."

The two turn around and walk back towards the village.

"**_GET BACK HERE YOU TO IF YOU DON'T GET THESE ARROWS OUT OF ME I'LL DIE! COME ON PLEASE COME BACK."_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The present**

"Mom I can't get back threw the well."

"What do you mean Kagome you can't get threw the well?"  
"I mean the well won't let me through I tried to jump back in the well after I felt my heart kind of break and it wouldn't let me through. WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Kagome runs out of the room and to the shrine.

"**_Hah an arrow and a bow I hope this work I've gotten strong but I don't know if I can do this."_**

****Kagome aim the bow and arrow at the well and shoots. The arrow flies through the barrier. Then the force from the breaking barrier sucks Kagome into the well when Kagome flies out of the well she lands on top of Inuyasha driving the arrows further into Inuyasha's chest and locking the arrows into the well's wood.

"OH MY GOD INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha looks up at Kagome with a longing glance and manages to whisper a few words.

"Good-bye forever Kagome. I'll always love you."

Inuyasha's head lowers, his ears droop, and his eyes close. Inuyasha's heart stops, and he dies.


	12. The End

Chapter 12 The End Kagome and Inuyasha

Sorry for not updating I have been very busy. This will be the last chapter, unless you count the epilogue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome grabs both of the arrows lodged in Inuyasha's chest and breaks the ends off. She attempts to pulls Inuyasha off of the well, but he's to heavy and Kagome collapses.

"**_I don't know what to do if I don't get Inuyasha some help he might really go to the spirit world I hope he doesn't cross over for a little while."_**

****Kagome runs towards Kaede's Village.

"KAEDE! KAEDE! SANGO! MIROKU!"

Kaede opens the door from her hut to see what the matter with Kagome is.

"Kagome what is the matter with ye?"

"It's Inuyasha he's hurt maybe even dieing we've got to help him."

Miroku and Sango run out of the hut next.

"What happened to Inuyasha Kagome?"

"He got hurt Miroku."  
"Well then we have to help him."

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kaede rush off to save Inuyasha from his inescapable fate. When they arrive Sango and Miroku pull Inuyasha off of the well and the arrows.

"Ay Inuyasha, ye need to wake up."

Inuyasha doesn't move. Kaede raises her voice up a few decibles.

"I said ye need to wake up child."

Inuyasha stays motionless. Kaede looks at Kagome with a worried look on her face.

"Kagome ye need to get the Belize herb from my hut. It's a powdered mixture in a bottle about ye high."

Kaede makes a motion to show about 2 inches. Kagome shakes her head yes.

"Don't worry Kaede, I won't fail Inuyasha."

Kagome runs off to the village in search of the Belize herb.

"**_I only hope Kagome will make it in time, the child doesn't have much more time left."_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The rift between the real world and the spirit world.**

Inuyasha opens his eyes to see a mystical light surrounding him.

"**_W-w-what is this place? W-w-why does it look so different?"_**

****Inuyasha stands up on his feet and begins to walk.

"**_Why can I move I was pinned to the well by Kikyo?"_**

Inuyasha looks around his surroundings and realizes where he is.

"**_The spirit world I didn't die, I can't die, if I die I'll leave Kagome by herself. I have to find a way back to the real world. I HAVE TO!"_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome rushes inside of Kaede's hut and starts to rummage through all of Kaede's medicine cabinets."

"**_Oh where is it, where is it, where is it?"  
_**Kagome finds it and rushes back to the well as fast as she can.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Miroku paces nervously in front of Inuyasha.

"I wish Kagome would just hurry up and come with the medicine I mean what if Inuyasha actually dies?'

"Miroku don't worry he'll be fine, Kagome won't let him die."

"SANGO HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE THIS IS NO BIG DEAL? I CAN SEE THE WORRY IN YOUR EYES! You lost many people that were important to you and I know you don't want to lose another."

Sango looked at Miroku for a moment before running into his arms, and sobbing uncontrollably.

": SOB: SOB: SOB: Miroku I don't want to lose Inuyasha. He's always been here for me since I lost my father, and he never deserted me once no matter what I did to him. Miroku do whatever it takes but don't let Inuyasha die!"

Sango buries her face into Miroku's Kimono. Kagome runs up with the bottle of Belize herb. Kaede takes the bottle and puts some of the herb down Inuyasha's throat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The rift between the worlds**

Inuyasha freezes in mid-walk.

"**_W-w-why can't I move? I'M NOT DIEING IF I WERE I WOULD BE PULLED TOWARDS THE LIGHT, BUT WHY AM I NOT BEING PULLED AWAY FROM IT? Am I caught between death and life, in the catch between death and life?"_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kaede looks at Kagome worried.

"Kagome ye medicine isn't working. Ye might want to say ye goodbye's now."

Kagome nodes as she attempts to stifle her tears. She bends down to kiss her beloved one last time, when Inuyasha's eyes flutter open.

"Ka-go-me. I was worried I'd never see you again."

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's shoulders and embraces her. Kagome can no longer hold back her tears.

"It's alright Kagome, I'm here. I'll stay here with you I promise."

They continue to embrace. Then Sango and Miroku run towards Inuyasha and Kagome and they all hug.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku jump up and back away from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what did we do to you?"  
"Sorry Miroku, but I still have arrow wounds and you kinda hit me on the wounds."

"Inuyasha, I think it might be wise if we bring ye back to my hut."

Inuyasha glares at Kaede.

"I'm fine, besides my body's built a lot tougher than yours."

"Fine Inuyasha have it ye way. I'll let ye walk to my hut."

"hmmp."

Inuyasha uses the Tetsusaiga to pick himself up and attempt to walk. He makes it about 4 feet then falls to the ground.

"Ye don't need any help do ye Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glares at Kaede.

"I don't need your help you wench."

"I'll help you honey."

Kagome bends down to help Inuyasha up, but he pushes her away.

"I SAID I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!"

Kagome looks at him hurt fills her face, and her lower lip quivers. Inuyasha looks at her and grimaces.

"Not the hurt face Kagome."

Kagome continues with the "hurt-face".

"Oh alright, you can help me."

Kagome smiles and helps to lift Inuyasha up, they slowly walk towards the village.

"Kagome I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you earlier, it's just that you know I don't like to get help on anything whether I need help or not."

"I know Inuyasha I try not to take it at heart."

Inuyasha bends down to kiss Kagome but misses her face completely and lands on the ground, knocking Kagome over with him.

"KAGOME WHAT DID YOU GO AND LET ME FALL FOR!"

"ME LET YOU FALL, HOW ABOUT YOU FELL YOURSELF AND KNOCKED ME OVER WITH YOU!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SO CLUMSY, DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM TO."

"INUYASHA SIT!"

Inuyasha slams into the ground. And Kagome leaves him while he waits for the spell to wear off.

"Damn wench."

Inuyasha lifts himself out of the small crater his body had made, and hobbled to Kaede's hut.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome enters Kaede's hut and sits on the ground with a scowl on her face.

"Serves him right that JERK!"

Sango and Miroku roll their eyes, then walk out of the hut.

"Let's go Sango, I don't think it will be very pretty when Inuyasha finally makes his way back.

Kagome continues to sit with a scowl on her face waiting for Inuyasha.When Inuyasha does finally does arrive the first words out of his mouth are…

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome looks at him with a baffled look on her face.

"You're sorry?"

"Yes I'm sorry I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever it was I'm sorry."

"You don't know what you did wrong?"

"Uhhh… NO I don't, it's not my fault that you are a klutz."

"You want to re-think that?"

"feh. Why should I?"

"I save your life Inuyasha, I'm not afraid to take it away."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome nervously.

"I mean I love you honey."

"That's more like it Inuyasha. Say why don't we go to sleep. Your wounds should heal up some after you go to sleep."

Inuyasha nodded his head then went to take his watchful place on top of the tree directly above Kaede's hut.

"**_Inuyasha is so strange. I swear even though he asked me to marry him I still wonder if he even likes me as a friend."_**

Kagome started to drift off to sleep when she shot up in her bed.

"A JEWEL SHARD"

Everyone had fallen asleep. Kaede lifted up out of her bed, Sango and Miroku shot up from under the stars and started freaking out when they realized they were embracing. Kagome's scream started Inuyasha and he fell from his tree branch and went crashing through the roof of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha glanced around groggily, and spoke with slurred speech.

"Kagome wazza matta, why'd did you scream out jewoul shard?"

Kagome ignored what Inuyasha said, and ran out of the hut with her bow and arrows. After about 20 seconds she ran in screaming.

"INUYASHA KILL THE SQUORPION! KILL IT INUYAHA! KILL THAT NASTY DISGUSTING THING!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his mild-drunkenness.

"Monster. Kill. Me."

"Inuyasha can you please speak in full sentences."

"Sango. Shut-up!"

Inuyasha grabs the Tetsusaiga and rushes outside then flies through the hut wall.

"Sango, maybe you should help out with this."

Sango jumps up grabs her boomerang, runs outside. With one mighty swing her boomerang slices the head off of the scorpion.

"Good job Sango."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Inuyasha the shard is in the scorpion's tail at the very top.

Inuyasha goes over to the scorpion and cuts the tail off, then waits for Kagome to come and purify it.

"Come on Kagome. Purify the jewel."

"But it's in that icky thing."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and pulls the shard out onto the ground with his sword so Kagome can get it without touching the bug. Kagome runs over and picks the jewel up, then sets it in the bottle with 4 other shards.

"I think it's time ye all get a nice sleep before tomorrow. Ye know it'll be a big day indeed."

Everyone headed inside wondering what was so big about tomorrow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Kagome was the first to wake besides Kaede. She walked outside and saw a two beautiful kimonos. Along with various decorations for a traditional Japanese wedding.

"Kaede is there a reason all of this is set out? Who's getting Married?"

"Why ye and Inuyasha. Then Sango and Miroku. I said today would be a very eventful day for ye. Now run on and wake up Sango so ye two can get ready for ye weddings."

Kagome nodded and walked slightly stunned into the hut and shook Sango. When Sango woke Kagome motioned for her to follow. When the two got outside Kaede explained the day to the girls then told them to get dressed in they're new kimonos. Kagome grabbed a light blue kimono with pink flower designs up and down the right side. There was maroon red flowers running up and down the left side. The two flowers designs meet in the center and form tree tops in two interweaving colors on the chest. Sango grabbed an off-white colored kimono with a series of multicolored lines running everywhere and forming different types of flowers in multitude of places. After dressed Kaede told the girls to go and drag their fiancé's out to the valley where the wedding was to be held. After the boys were dragged out of the hut, bathed against their will, shoved into tuxes (that Kaede sent Kagome to get from her time), then pulled out to the valley, then Miroku was forced to stay seated, and Inuyasha was told to stand and to not mess with his tux.

"feh. I don't see why I couldn't just wear my haori."

"Because I wanted you to look nice for our wedding."

"We're getting married?'

"Inuyasha you proposed to me about 2 weeks ago."

"That's right, okay, let's get this done then."

All of the vows were said, kisses were made, and rings were exchanged. Then it was time for Sango and Miroku wedding. Which was basically the same but Miroku had to be controlled a couple of times.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**After many hours of celebration**

The newly-weds had they're celebrations, Kagome and Sango explained the rules of marriage, and then they all had some ramen for dinner. After many exalting hours of fun, they decided to make the trip to bed.

"Inuyasha honey, I'm just so exhausted why don't we go to sleep."

"Oh of course Kagome. Why don't I carry you to the hut since you're so tired."

"**_Heh-heh trained like a dog. A puppy dog is more like it."_**

Inuyasha picks Kagome up and they make they're way to they're newly acquired hut.

"Miroku, I'm tired too let's go sleep in our hut."

"Oh yes let's go to sleep. Here I'll even carry you to our home."

" **_OH BROTHER! Oh well at least he's trying to be sweet."_**

****Miroku picks Sango up and heads to they're new home next to that of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"Goodnight Inuyasha my darling."

"Goodnight Kagome my sweet."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sango and Miroku's Hut**

"Goodnight Miroku my Honey bun."

"Goodnight Sango my luminous Sugar lump."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

And for the first time since they met, each couple slept together peacefully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next chapter will be the epilogue. No more twist into the story plot just the story after the story. Please Read and Review. I know it's probably not the best story you've read but it's a work in progress.


	13. Epilogue

Chapter 13 Epilogue Kagome and Inuyasha

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**3 years later **

They had finally beaten Naraku.

**Flashback**

Naraku stood before them in all his demon glory, the Shikon Jewel consumed. The feudal era apocalypse if you may. Sending wave upon wave of fire at the trembling group. Inuyasha stands up to face Naraku.

"Kagome? Will you?"

"It would be my pleasure Inuyasha."

She sets an arrow in her bow preparing to fire, while Inuyasha gets ready to send off an all powerful wind scar. Kagome's scream echoes through Naraku's castle bouncing off all of the broken and chipped pillars as she fires. Inuyasha's rage fuels the energy in his wind scar as the sacred arrow and it meets. Upon impact with Naraku he is denigrated, all except for his head. Inuyasha flings his Tetsusaiga over his shoulder.

"Naraku are you prepared to die?"

"Inuyasha don't kill me! We could be unstoppable together, as long as you don't kill me."

Inuyasha brings his Tetsusaiga into attack position, then turns his head towards Kagome.

"Kagome you had better kill this Son of a Cracker."

Kagome sets an arrow and shoots. It collides with Naraku's scull, and the Sacred Jewel pops out as a whole. Naraku's head vanishes but his heart-stopping scream lingers in the castle.

**Group-**"WE DID IT! WE BEAT NARAKU!"

Inuyasha picks up the Sacred Jewel, and walks away from the group into the forest. The group wonders what he is doing but knows not to ask. After many hours Inuyasha emerges from the forest no longer a hanyou, but a human.

**End of flashback**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Now Inuyasha and Kagome live in the present with a little boy named Hucuro. Sango and Miroku are now married living in their own time with a little boy named Inuyasha and a little girl named Kagome after their friends of so long. Every holiday Inuyasha and Kagome return to the past to bring gifts and have fun with friends. Such as today what a joyous holiday today is for it is…

"CHRISTMAS!" Inuyasha popped out of the well screaming.

"AND WE'VE GOT PRESENTS! COME ON KAGOME SANGO AND MIROKU ARE WAITING FOR US!"

Kagome climbs out of the well with two finely wrapped gifts for their two closest friends.

"Okay Inuyasha, I know you're excited but I think they can wait another 2 minutes for us."

"BUT KAGOME THE PRESENTS! THEY HAVE PRESENTS!"

The couple walks to find Sango and Miroku. When Sango and Kagome spy one another they hug for several minutes.

"Kagome how long has it been? Where's your son? I can't wait to meet him."  
"Sango Hucuro can't cross through the well like me and Inuyasha. He had to stay at home."

Sango hands her two gifts.

"Well then when you go back give him the gift that I can't."

They group laughs and has a good time for many hours; Kagome and Inuyasha meet Sango and Miroku's children.

"**_It was so strange at first not seeing Miroku and Sango every day, but now I'm used to it. Eventually we may not come back at all, for our life styles are quite different now and we have very few things in common. Oh well for now I'll not think about the future. It comes soon enough."_**

****Kagome stares at the moon, when Inuyasha leans over and kisses her cheek lightly.

**END OF STORY**


End file.
